Milian
Introduction DOT.gif |Profile Image=150px |Name = |Title = Viorator |JP =ミリアン |CN = 米利安 |Birth =??? |FRCDOB =Pluviôse 12 |ADDOB = 1/31 |Bloodtype = A |Height =193 cm |Weight =95 kg |Hobby =Coaching |Description = An one-armed man who was an ex-member of Regiment and worked together with Rosso. }} Lv1 *10, Fragments of Memory * 5, Fragments of Time * 10, Fragments of Spirit * 15, Fragments of Death * 10 }} Character Stats |Skill 1 Cards = Defense / Long / 2^ Special |L1 Skill 1 Desc = DEF =30. |L2 Skill 1 Cards = Defense / Long / 2^ Special |L2 Skill 1 Desc = DEF =30. |L3 Skill 1 Cards = Defense / Long / 2^ Special |L3 Skill 1 Desc = DEF =30. |L4 Skill 1 Desc = DEF =30. |L5 Skill 1 Desc = DEF =30. |L2 Cost = 11 |L2 Rarity = 5 |L2 Event = |Skill 2 = Tannhäuser Gate |Skill 2 Cards = Defense / Short / 2^ Defense, 2^ Special |L2 Skill 2 Desc = Take 2 cards from your opponent's hand. You have 50% chance to activate Dark Hole. |L3 Skill 2 Desc =Take 2 cards from your opponent's hand. You have 50% chance to activate Dark Hole. |L4 Skill 2 Cards = Defense / Short, Middle / 2^ Defense, 2^ Special |L4 Skill 2 Desc = Take 2 cards from your opponent's hand. You have 50% chance to activate Dark Hole. |L5 Skill 2 Desc = Take 2 cards from your opponent's hand. You have 50% chance to activate Dark Hole. |L3 Cost = 15 |L3 Rarity = 5 |L3 Event = |Skill 3 = Schwarz Blitz |Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 4^ Gun, 1^ Special |L3 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +6. Give your opponent [MOV -1] (5 turns). |L4 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 4^ Gun, 1^ Special |L4 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +6. Give your opponent [MOV -1] (5 turns). |L5 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 4^ Gun, 1^ Special |L5 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +7. Give your opponent [MOV -1] (5 turns). |L4 Cost = 16 |L4 Rarity = 5 |L4 Event = |L5 Event = |L5 Cost = 20 |L5 Rarity = 5 |Skill 4 = Highlander |Skill 4 Cards = Attack / Short / 5^ Gun, 5^ Sword |L5 Skill 4 Desc = ATK +4. Deal 4 direct damage to one of your opponent's team members. |R1 Cost = 20 |R1 Rarity = 6 |R1 Event = |R1 Skill 1 Cards = Defense / Long / 2^ Special |R1 Skill 1 Desc = DEF =30. |R1 Skill 2 Cards =Defense / Short, Middle / 2^ Defense, 2^ Special |R1 Skill 2 Desc = Take 2 cards from your opponent's hand. You have 50% chance to activate Dark Hole (for R1 only) or Ex Dark Hole (for R2 only). |R1 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 4^ Gun, 1^ Special |R1 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +7. Give your opponent [MOV -1] (5 turns). |R1 Skill 4 Cards = Attack / Short / 5^ Gun, 5^ Sword |R1 Skill 4 Desc = ATK +4. Deal 4 direct damage to one of your opponent's team members. |R2 Cost = 21 |R2 Rarity = 7 |R2 Event = |EX Skill 1 Cards = Defense / Long / 3^ Special |EX Skill 1 Desc = DEF =50. |R3 Cost = 23 |R3 Rarity = 8 |EX Skill 2 Cards = Defense / Short, Middle / 2^ Defense, 2^ Special |EX Skill 2 Desc = Take 4 cards from your opponent's hand. You have 55% chance to activate Ex Dark Hole. |R3 Event = |R4 Cost = 24 |R4 Rarity = 9 |EX Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 5^ Gun, 1^ Special |EX Skill 3 Desc = ATK +11. Give your opponent [MOV -1] (5 turns). |R4 Event = |R5 Cost = 26 |R5 Rarity = 10 |R5 Event = |EX Skill 4 Cards = Attack / Short / 4^ Gun, 4^ Sword |EX Skill 4 Desc =ATK +4. Deal 4 direct damage to one of your opponent's team members. |L1 Image = 1.jpg |L2 Image = 2.jpg |L3 Image = 3.jpg |L4 Image = 4.jpg |L5 Image = 5.jpg |R1 Image = R1.jpg |R2 Image = R2.jpg |R3 Image = R3.jpg |R4 Image = R4.jpg |R5 Image = R5new.png }} Skills L1S.jpg |Skill 1 Desc = Invalidate opponent's long-range attack with the help of gravitational waves.|Skill 2=Tannhäuser Gate |Skill 2 Img = L2S.jpg |Skill 2 Desc = Imbibing the opponent into this dimension Tannhäuser Gate. |Skill 3=Schwarz Blitz |Skill 3 Img = L3S.jpg |Skill 3 Desc = Activating long-range attack using graviton. |Skill 4=Highlander |Skill 4 Img = L5S.jpg |Skill 4 Desc = Jump to the sky and then cause an enormous hit. }} Character Exclusive Weapons Trivia *The full name of this character is Milian Brudo.The official content writer's Twitter *Milian was the only character which can be purchased directly using real-life money (180 Facebook Credits). *'Important:' Since Techway is preparing the mobile version of Unlight, the new rare cards released after 18th Oct, 2016 will not have new card pictures as a temporary measure. Their card pictures will be added back later. In the meantime, the numbers of fragments required to level up these cards will be reduced.Official Twitter, 18 Oct 2016 **R5 Milian is the first card affected by this policy. **'Level-up requirement for R5 Milian (effective from 19 Oct 2016 to ???):' Milian L5 *10, Milian R4 *1, Fragment of Life *10, Fragment of Death *25, Chaosium *2 **'Edit: miya released the R5 card picture on 30th Jan 2020' to all the developers of the private servers of the game. Gallery Milian Official wallpaper 1600x1200 025.jpg Milian Official wallpaper 720x1080 025 i.jpg Doll Hand Milian.png Doll Head Milian.png References Category:Regiment members Category:Characters Affected by 18th Oct, 2016 Policy